The Cleveland Show: 1APS01 Credits (2009)
Created by Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Executive Producers Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Co-Executive Producer Kirker Butler Producers Jonathan Green & Gabe Miller Co-Producers Aseem Batra Clarence Livingston Consulting Producers Teri Schaffer & Raynelle Swilling Supervising Directors Anthony Lioi Albert Calleros Music by Walter Murphy Produced by Kara Vallow Written by Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Directed by Anthony Lioi Starring Mike Henry Sanaa Lathan Kevin Michael Richardson Nia Long and Seth MacFarlene Also Starring Alex Borstein Stacy Ferguson Fuschia! Seth Green Corey Holcomb Arianna Huffington Jamie Kennedy Mila Kunis Chris Sheridan Danny Smith Jason Sueikis Alec Sulkin Fred Tatasciore Jennifer Tilly John Viener Patrick Warburton Story Editors Aaron Lee Matt Murray Julius Sharpe Staff Writers Kevin Biggins & Travis Bowe Justin Heimberg Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne Animation Producer Brandi Young Associate Producers Karin Perotta Aaron Miller Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Seung Cha Storyboard Artists Orlando Gumatay Miyuki Hoshikawa Jae Kim Production Managers Caitlin Alexander Ani Cash Post Production Supervisor Amy Reynolds Production Consultant Patrick Henry Character Design David Colman Carlos Ortega Angela Mueller Stephen Silver Prop Design Bob Dever Jon Fisher Background Design Jevon Bue Steve Meyers John Seymore Vladi Rubizhevsky Color Key Trish Burgio Kersti Myrberg Ron Russell Timing Supervisor Maureen Mlynarczyk Animation Timers Eric Damon Bryan Hunilla Fodor Patrick Gleeson Katie Gray Tom Pope Checkers Glenn Higa Denise Mitchell Animatic Editors David A. Craig Andrew Haug Dao Le Jeffrey Perlmutter Storyboard Revisionists Moon Stanley Choi Bruce B. Heller Young Chan Jeon Antony Mazzotta Andre Nieves Matthew P. Sullivan Retake Directors Jack Perkins Stephen Robinson Assistant Editor Dennis McElroy Compositing Supervisor Andy Joliff Retake Coordinators Mike Desilets Yvette Giner Retake Production Assistant Adam Banicki Audio Coordinator Nathan Schafer Production Coordinators Leilah Behrmann Suzy Campos Animation Production Assistants Alexandria Friedman Lara Hartunian Mary Howie Adrienne Lee Sophia Monico Henry Montgomery Trevor Smith Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis First Assistant Accountant James Martin Assistant Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Jennifer Beltrami Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Artie Johann A. Spencer Porter Assistant to Richard Appel Freddy Hakimi Assistants to Mike Henry Alexandria Gaines Laura Hilker Assistant to Kara Vallow Leslie E.A. Rider Writers' Assistants George Igoe Mehar Sethi Brian Smith Assistant to Animation Producer Kaya Dzankich Production Assistants Dana Chodos Sarah Longueuiel Dan Peck Adam Rickabus Daniel Shiriwastaw Overseas Animation Supervisor Carl Linton Sequence Animation Directors Heungsoon Park Jaeshik Hwang Haksoo Mok Soorang Park Yungsan Park Episodic Animation Directors Kyungyun Kim Sungsoo Bang Kihong Jung Inbetween Chief Sangmi Ye Wonjae Lee Byunghoon Park Jongchan Lee Retake Checker Sukwon Lee Yeseung Lee Dongkwan Kim Production Staff Agatha Sarim Kim Mikyung Kim Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THE CLEVELAND SHOW EPISODE #1APS01 COPYRIGHT © 2009 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Cleveland Show and The Cleveland Show characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Persons Unknown Productions Happy Jack Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Adult Swim Category:Comedy Central Category:Persons Unknown Productions Category:Happy Jack Productions Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fox Network